Love Attack
by EarthTeleport
Summary: Jongin dan Kyungsoo menghadiri undangan pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan di China. Kata Luhan, disana mereka akan sekalian reuni karena banyak teman SMA mereka yang akan datang. / "Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian. Tapi, dengar… Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo, maka lepaskanlah dia dan biarkan aku yang menjaganya." / Last Chap! GS! Sequel HunHan Attack. KaiSoo. HunHan. Other Cast.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Attack**

**[Chapter 1/2]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, Kyungsoo sedang meringkuk di atas kasurnya, bersembunyi di bawah selimut. Walaupun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, tapi gadis bermata bulat itu merasa sangat enggan untuk bangun di tambah dengan matanya yang berat untuk sekedar melirik jam _weaker_ di sampingnya.

Biasanya, akan ada Luhan yang menemaninya bercanda atau untuk sekedar bercerita. Tapi sejak dua tahun lalu, Kyungsoo tinggal sendiri di apartemen yang dulunya ia tinggali bersama Luhan.

Orang tuanya sudah menetap di California, sementara Kyungsoo yang memang bersifat mandiri memilih untuk tinggal di Korea sejak menginjak sekolah menengah pertama. Hingga kini ia sedang menjalani pendidikan di _Daekyung University_.

Mengingat masa lalu, Luhan akan menikah dengan Sehun lusa. Dan besok, Kyungsoo sudah harus berangkat ke China untuk menghadiri undangan juga membantu beberapa urusan Luhan.

Namun dengan keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa berangkat ke China? Berangkat ke kampus saja ia merasa tidak sanggup.

Kepalanya sangat sakit dan berdenyut. Matanya luar biasa mengantuk. Dan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat panas. Keringatnya banyak namun ia merasakan dingin yang berlebihan padahal ini sudah hampir tengah hari.

Mungkin Kyungsoo demam.

"Aku tidak boleh membuat Jongin khawatir. Aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputnya di bandara siang ini." Ucapnya sambil menyingkap selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar mandi hendak mencuci muka.

Ketika tangannya menyentuh air, rasanya seperti ia di kuliti oleh pisau daging yang sangat tajam. Sakit sekali. Kyungsoo sampai harus meringis menahan sakit dan dingin.

Kyungsoo sudah berjanji pada Jongin akan menjemputnya di bandara, karena ini adalah kedatangannya dari Inggris. Jongin bilang, ingin berangkat ke China bersama dengan Kyungsoo.

Membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk Kyungsoo bisa rapi dengan setelan yang biasa dia pakai dan juga sedikit merias wajahnya agar tidak terlihat pucat. Namun tetap saja, Kyungsoo melihat dirinya begitu mengerikan ketika melihat pantulannya sendiri di kaca.

**Ting Tong!**

Saat Kyungsoo hendak pergi ke luar dari apartemen, justru malah ada yang menekan belnya. "Siapa yang bertamu?" Gumam Kyungsoo.

Kepalanya semakin berdenyut saat ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk membuka pintu. Tubuhnya memang sangat lemas. Ia baru ingat kalau dari kemarin siang ia belum makan apapun di tambah mengerjakan tugas hingga pukul 5 pagi.

**Cklek.**

"Kejutaaaa~n!"

Kyungsoo mematung sesaat setelah membuka pintu. Matanya yang bulat kini terlihat lebih bulat. Sosok pria di hadapannya adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling ia rindukan. Dua tahun tidak bertemu membuatnya ingin memeluk pria itu dengan erat. Wangi parfum yang biasa di pakai pria itu kini menusuk indera penciuman Kyungsoo, lembut dan memabukkan.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berucap _'aku sangat merindukanmu'_ pada pria itu, tapi nyatanya ia tidak mampu.

Kepalanya terus berdenyut sakit dan semuanya terasa berputar.

"Soo?" Pria itu menatap Kyungsoo khawatir karena tidak ada sama sekali pergerakan dari gadisnya. Bahkan tatapan matanya kosong.

Dia adalah Jongin. Kekasih Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang akan Kyungsoo jemput di bandara siang ini. Tapi kenapa Jongin ada disini?

"Soo? _Gwaenchana_?"

Belum sempat Kyungsoo menjawab, tubuhnya sudah oleng dan jatuh pada Jongin yang dengan sigap menahannya. Sepertinya, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menopang lagi segala pergerakan Kyungsoo sehingga kini ia pingsan di pelukan Jongin.

"KYUNGSOO!"

.

Jongin masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo dengan membawa satu mangkuk bubur dengan air putih dan dua butir obat yang harus Kyungsoo minum.

Jongin tidak habis pikir, apartemen Kyungsoo tampak sangat berantakan. Bukan dengan benda yang aneh, namun itu adalah buku dan kertas yang berserakan di mana-mana. Bahkan di kasur Kyungsoo juga banyak buku setebal ensiklopedia.

"Apa kau mengerjakan semua ini sampai kau demam, Soo?" Bisik Jongin, mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang –menurut Jongin- sudah tidak terlalu _chubby_ itu.

Jongin membereskan buku-buku Kyungsoo dan kembali duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang tertidur. "Soo, sayang… bangunlah." Panggil Jongin. Mengusap-usap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Berharap Kyungsoo akan bangun dan makan serta minum obatnya.

Kyungsoo terusik. Perlahan, matanya mencoba untuk terbuka. Dan senyumnya terlukis saat melihat Jongin sedang di sampingnya. "Jongin!" Kyungsoo bangun dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin hanya diam sambil membalas pelukan Kyungsoo. Ia tau, Kyungsoo pasti merindukannya, sama seperti dirinya merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau datang cepat? Padahal aku baru saja mau berangkat ke bandara untuk menjemputmu." Kyungsoo menyimpan kepalanya dengan nyaman di bahu Jongin.

"Tapi dengan aku yang datang lebih cepat, kau jadi tidak harus ke bandara dalam keadaan sakit." Jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo terdiam, meng-iya-kan. "Maaf, Jongin…"

"Untuk?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang jaraknya sudah dekat dengan wajahnya. Tampak memerah. Entah karena efek demam atau mungkin juga merah karena rona malu?

"Semuanya. Padahal aku sudah berjanji akan menjemputmu di bandara dan kita seharusnya memiliki waktu untuk berdua di _café_ tempat terakhir kali kita kencan. Maafkan aku karena-"

**Cup!**

Kyungsoo berhenti berucap saat bibir Jongin mencium bibirnya lembut. "Jangan banyak bicara. Sekarang makanlah dan minum obatnya. Jangan membuatku khawatir, Soo." Perintah Jongin lembut. Mengambil mangkuk bubur dan menyuapkannya sedikit demi sedikit pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari Jongin. Ia bahagia karena sekarang, saat dia sakit, Jongin ada di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa demam, Soo?" Jongin bertanya.

"Mungkin, aku terlalu lelah." Jawabnya. "Aku baru ingat kalau aku belum makan apapun dari kemarin siang karena sibuk dengan tugas dan _event_ kampus. Dan lalu, aku memaksakan diriku untuk mengerjakan tugas dari praktik yang aku lakukan minggu lalu sampai pukul lima pagi. Setelahnya aku tidur sampai siang, sampai kau datang."

Jongin menghela nafasnya. Ia tau sifat Kyungsoo. Dari dulu memang begitu. Jongin tidak bicara apapun lagi setelahnya, ia hanya fokus pada makanan Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo meminum obat.

"Kau marah?" Kyungsoo mengetahui keterdiaman Jongin. Jika itu masalah Kyungsoo yang mengabaikan kesehatan, maka beginilah Jongin. Kyungsoo paham itu. Matanya memperhatikan Jongin yang sibuk dengan bekas makan dan minum dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah.

Namun tiba-tiba, Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya menghangat.

Ketika ia mendongak, ternyata Jongin memeluknya dengan lembut dan terkesan melindungi. "Aku tidak marah, hanya saja kau selalu begitu. Tidak pernah peduli pada kesehatan hanya untuk mengejar tugas." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya diam menutup matanya, merasakan pelukan Jongin yang sangat ia rindukan. "_Bogoshippo_…" Bisiknya.

"_Nado_." Balas Jongin. "Tapi sebaiknya, kau istirahat sekarang. Agar demammu cepat turun dan kau segera sembuh."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Jongin menyelimuti Kyungsoo sampai sebatas leher, mengusap pelan rambut Kyungsoo sampai gadis itu tertidur pulas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya di rumah Luhan ketika pukul dua siang.

Awalnya Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menunda keberangkatan mereka ke China, karena kondisi Kyungsoo yang masih belum stabil. Namun, Kyungsoo juga memaksa Jongin untuk berangkat karena tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun dan Luhan di hari pernikahan mereka.

Saat ini, pakaian Kyungsoo terlihat biasa saja, tidak di balut dengan jaket ataupun syal. Alasannya, ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan khawatir. Tapi, ada satu orang yang paling khawatir dengan keadaannya saat ini. Yaitu, Jongin.

Pria itu hanya mendesah pelan. Meredam semua kekhawatirannya.

Melihat Kyungsoo senang, cukup membuat hati Jongin berhenti khawatir untuk sejenak.

"Kyung!" Luhan berlari dari dalam rumah ketika melihat Kyungsoo datang bersama Jongin. Di belakang Luhan, ada Sehun yang mengikutinya.

"_Aigoo_~ Lu! Aku merindukanmu! Rambutmu semakin panjang." Kyungsoo membuka lebar tangannya, menyambut Luhan dan kemudian berpelukan. Mereka adalah sahabat dari sejak sekolah menengah pertama, dan harus berpisah ketika menginjak bangku kuliah. Dua tahun tidak bertemu, mereka pasti saling merindukan.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Kyung. Ah~ Sehun melarangku untuk potong rambut kecuali saat aku akan melahirkan nanti." Jawab Luhan.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya sejenak. "Melahirkan?"

Luhan hanya mengangguk imut. "Nanti kan kalau sudah menikah aku pasti akan melahirkan dan punya anak, Kyung. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa minta pada Kkamjong-mu…" Alis Luhan naik turun menggoda Kyungsoo yang pipinya sudah bersemu.

Melihatnya, Sehun dan Luhan hanya tertawa. Perbincangan empat sahabat ini berlangsung begitu lama. Luhan membawa mereka ke dalam rumahnya yang besar. Duduk di ruang tamu dengan empat gelas _Bubble Tea_ khas China.

"Xiao Deer, mana CD Michael Jackson yang kau janjikan waktu itu? Ish, padahal sudah dua tahun dan kau tidak mengingatnya? Ckckck~" Jongin menagih janji Luhan tentang CD Michael Jackson yang akan ia berikan bahkan sebelum Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpacaran.

"Hehehe, iya iya… Ada di kamarku. Kau tenang saja." Jawab Luhan dengan cengiran khasnya yang menambah kesan manis di mata Sehun.

"Oia, Kkamjong. Bagaimana kuliahmu di Oxford? Menyenangkan?" Sehun bertanya.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan. Iya, Jongin belum bicara tentang itu sejak kemarin. Mengingat Kyungsoo yang tertidur sepanjang hari.

"Biasa saja." Jawabnya. "Tidak ada yang _special_ karena tidak ada Kyungsoo. Atau mungkin, aku hanya hidup berdua bersama Junmyeon _hyung_ jadi rasanya begitu membosankan. Walaupun tugas selalu menumpuk dalam satu hari, tapi tetap saja aku selalu merasa bosan. Kalau bukan karena benda ini, aku pasti sudah loncat dari Greenwich karena kebosanan." Jongin mengangkat _iPad_ berwarna silver miliknya. Karena benda itu yang membuat Jongin bisa melihat orang-orang yang bahkan berbeda Negara dengannya. Terutama Kyungsoo.

Sehun tertawa. "Kau berani loncat dari menara itu? Yang benar saja. Bukankah kau takut ketinggian? Hahaha…" Sehun rasa, menertawakan Jongin itu adalah kebiasaannya yang pernah hilang. Sehun dan Luhan memang sangat suka menertawakan Jongin, sejak dulu.

"Yak, sialan kau, Odult!"

Luhan sudah tertawa puas sekali. Bahkan Sehun tertawa terbahak melihat reaksi Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Lu, apa kau mengundang semua teman-teman kita sewaktu di SMA?" Kyungsoo bertanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Luhan yang sibuk menertawakan Jongin.

Pasangan itu diam dan memandang Kyungsoo. Luhan mengangguk. "Iya. Aku juga mengundang Chanyeol. Umh, Sehunnie, apa kau tidak lupa mengundang wali kelas dan kepala sekolah kita dulu?" Luhan menatap Sehun.

"Sudah."

"Oh, dan aku juga mengundang Myungsoo. Hehehe, dia banyak membantuku sewaktu masih kelas dua. Dan kau ingat Bae Suzy, Kyung? Aku juga mengundangnya. Banyak yang akan datang. Kita akan sekalian mengadakan reuni disini…"

Mendengar satu nama yang di sebutkan Luhan, membuat Kyungsoo terdiam seketika.

"Oh, akan ada Suzy juga, ya…?" Ucap Kyungsoo kecil sambil tersenyum dengan sedikit di paksakan.

Jongin tersentak.

Itu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued~**

**Cuma dua chapter… Chapter depan udah end, hehe…**

**Maaf sequel-nya lama banget. Yang nunggu sequel-nya Perfect, di tunggu yaa ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Attack**

**[Chapter 2/3]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tau aku tidak berhak untuk membahas ini, Odult. Tapi, siapa yang mengundang Suzy di pesta kalian?" Jongin duduk berdua dengan Sehun di taman belakang rumah Luhan yang luas.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Karena tiba-tiba saja Luhan meminta satu kartu undangan dan menulis nama Bae Suzy disana. Bukan aku yang menyuruhnya…" Jawab Sehun. Pandangan mereka sama-sama serius.

Jongin membuang nafasnya. "Kyungsoo juga tau tentang Suzy. Kejadian saat kita di tingkat dua, aku harap Suzy tidak akan membahasnya." Gumamnya. Menatap kepulan asap kecil dari kopi di depannya.

"Itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu. Gadis itu pasti sudah melupakannya dan berhenti mengejarmu. Bahkan, mungkin dia sudah memiliki pacar saat ini. Siapa yang tau?"

Jongin mengangguk lemas. Mengingat seorang gadis bernama Suzy membuat Jongin semakin frustasi. Sehun tau semua kejadian tentang Jongin dan Suzy. Bahkan, Luhan dan Kyungsoo juga tau karena dulu mereka berempat adalah sahabat dekat.

Suzy adalah gadis yang begitu menggilai Jongin. Sampai-sampai gadis itu rela untuk berbohong mengenai statusnya dengan Jongin. Suzy mengaku jika dia berpacaran dengan Jongin dan mencium Jongin di depan semua siswa sekolah. Suzy juga menyebarkan undangan acara pertunangannya dengan Jongin tanpa sepegetahuan pria _Tan_ itu. Bahkan, gadis itu juga mengatakan pada _appa_-nya kalau dia sudah hamil anak Jongin dan meminta di nikahkan dengan Jongin saat itu juga.

Jongin pusing sendiri memikirkan hal itu. Namun saat itu, Kyungsoo datang dan mencarikan solusi untuk Jongin. Seolah mendapatkan semangat yang begitu besar, Jongin akhirnya datang pada keluarga Suzy bersama dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, mengatakan kalau dia tidak menghamili Suzy, bukan pacar Suzy, dan dia tidak mencintai Suzy.

Setelah berbicara baik-baik, akhirnya orang tua Suzy mengerti dengan semua yang di katakan Jongin. Dan saat itu, ketika Jongin berbicara pada Suzy, gadis itu berteriak histeris dan sering mencoba bunuh diri dengan alasan Jongin yang tidak mencintai dirinya dan anak yang di kandungnya.

Faktanya asalah, Jongin memang tidak pernah menghamili Suzy.

Mungkin, Suzy sudah gila karena Jongin. Tapi sungguh, Jongin tidak menganggap Suzy siapa-siapa. Hanya teman sekelas, dan juga teman kelompok bersama Sehun.

Saat itu juga, orang tua Suzy membawa anaknya pindah ke Singapura. Dan yang di dengar Jongin, Suzy sudah menjadi seorang _designer_ besar di sana. Memiliki butik sendiri di berbagai Negara. Wanita yang sukses? Itulah yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya, acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan di gelar. Acaranya berlangsung di kediaman keluarga Xi, di rumah Luhan yang besar dan mewah. Banyak keluarga dan sahabat yang datang. Bahkan keluarga besar Sehun yang dari luar China dan Korea pun banyak yang datang.

"Bukankah Luhan sangat cantik, Jonginie?" Senyum Kyungsoo terkembang sempurna saat melihat sahabatnya sedang tertawa bahagia di depan sana, di samping seseorang yang paling dia cintai.

"Nanti, kau juga akan seperti itu. Menjadi ratu sehari di pernikahanmu. Dan menjadi ratu selamanya di hatiku." Jongin tersenyum jahil, berniat menggoda dan membuat pipi Kyungsoo bersemu.

"Benarkah?"

Dan sesaat Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tersenyum saat Jongin berkata seperti itu. Biasanya, Kyungsoo akan tetap merona walaupun gombalan Jongin sagatlah garing dan tidak asyik sama sekali.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo. Wajahnya pucat dan nampak kantung mata hitam yang cukup tebal di bawah matanya.

"Kau memikirkan apa semalam? Kudengar dari Luhan kau tidak tidur." Tanya Jongin khawatir.

"Tidak ada yang aku pikirkan. Hanya tidak bisa tidur." Jawabnya santai. Tidak sedikitpun memandang Jongin. Tangan merekapun tidak saling menggenggam.

Acaranya terus berlangsung. Sehun dan Luhan berada di depan sana bersama dengan para keluarga yang menyambut tamu undangan yang datang. Rumah Luhan semakin meriah ketika mereka berdua akan melempar bunga.

Semua orang sudah menjerit-jerit dan memilih tempat yang bagus yang menurut mereka tepat di mana bunganya akan jatuh.

PUK

Bunga yang di lempar Luhan jatuh pada seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri dalam diam di samping seorang pria berkulit _Tan_. Dia Kyungsoo, langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar saat tau kalau bunganya jatuh pada tangannya.

"Ye, Kyungaa! Kau mendapatkannya." Ucap Luhan dan tersenyum.

Kyungsoo hanya balas tersenyum. Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan pesta pernikahan Luhan hanya karena semua yang ada di pikirannya. Baiklah, untuk sekarang lebih baik ia tidak membuat pengantin itu khawatir.

.

Acaranya terus berjalan sesuai urutan yang sudah di susun sebelumnya. Dan sekarang, para tamu undangan terlihat sedang menikmati seluruh makanan yang tersedia. Ada berbagai macam menu, dari mulai makanan khas China, bahkan Korea. Ada juga makanan dari Eropa.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang tertawa berdua. Di tangan Kyungsoo ada kue dalam piring kecil sedangkan di tangan Jongin ada segelas _Orange Squash_. Sesekali, Kyungsoo menyuapi kue ke mulut Jongin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Sepertinya ini kue khas China. Sebelum ini, aku tidak pernah menemukannya di Hongdae."

Jongin mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Kyungsoo. "Kau benar. Di Myeongdong juga sepertinya tidak ada. Luhan juga tidak pernah membawa kue seperti ini kalau dia habis liburan." Ujarnya yang langsung di angguki oleh Kyungsoo.

Mereka merasa nyaman satu sama lain. Tertawa seperti ini berdua selalu berhasil membuat hati mereka hangat secara pribadi. Bagi Jongin, melihat senyuman Kyungsoo ketika bersamanya adalah hal yang tidak boleh di lewatkan. Sedangkan menurut Kyungsoo, ketika tertawa bersama Jongin itu adalah yang paling ia tunggu. Mengingat mereka berdua jarang sekali untuk bersama kecuali saat libur semester.

"Jongin!" Seorang gadis berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Ketika Jongin menoleh ke samping, gadis itu sudah ada di sampingnya. "Hei, apa kabar?" Lanjut gadis itu menyapa Jongin.

Jongin diam. Sementara Kyungsoo yang ada di sisi sebelah kanan Jongin hanya mematung. Gadis ini adalah gadis yang di takuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, dia Kyungsoo, kan? Sahabatmu waktu di SMA itu? Waa~ kalian masih berhubungan ternyata." Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Sedikit menyeramkan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Suzy-_ya_, Kyungsoo itu-"

"Hm? _Wae_? Kau mau bilang kalau Kyungsoo adalah sahabat dekatmu bersama Sehun dan Luhan, kan? Hahaha~ kalimatmu sama seperti waktu aku bertemu dengan kalian berempat." Suzy memotong ucapan Jongin cepat. Kemudian tertawa kecil.

Rasanya seperti di tusuk oleh seratus jarum kecil tajam tak kasat mata saat Suzy mengatakan itu di depan Kyungsoo. _Sahabat, ya…?_ Namun, Kyungsoo bisa apa. Tersenyum saja untuk sekarang. "Ah, _annyeong_, Suzy-_ya_…" Kyungsoo menyapa.

Jongin hanya menatapi Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih. _Kenapa Kyungsoo seperti itu?_ Pikirnya.

"Oia, Jongin. Aku mau minta maaf atas kejadian waktu kita kelas dua. Aku benar-benar terlalu terobsesi padamu. Sampai aku rela melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanmu. Mengatakan hal yang tidak pernah kulakukan denganmu pada orang lain. Dan bahkan berbohong… Hehe, maaf yaa…" Suzy tersenyum polos. Sepolos-polosnya anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang sedang meminta maaf.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti di antara mereka bertiga. Hanya saja, Jongin sedikit risih dengan ocehan Suzy yang ini dan yang itu. Ia juga merasa khawatir pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam, namun tubuhnya terlihat bergetar. Entah kenapa…

Tiba-tiba saja, Kyungsoo merasa aneh berada di antara Jongin dan Suzy. Walaupun Jongin adalah kekasihnya dan tidak sama sekali menanggapi ocehan Suzy, tapi tetap saja ia merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan di hatinya. Kaki Kyungsoo memilih mundur perlahan, berniat menjauhi Jongin dan Suzy.

"Soo _chagi_, kau mau kemana?" Tapi tampaknya, Jongin menyadari kepergian Kyungsoo dan dengan segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo. Menghentikan langkahnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil. "Aku mau bertemu Sehun dan Luhan saja. Kalian mengobrolah berdua." Jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin melihat, itu adalah kebohongan. Kyungsoo tidak sedang jujur saat ini. Dan Jongin juga tau, Kyungsoo begini karena Suzy yang muncul.

"Aku ikut. Kau jangan jalan-jalan sendirian." Jongin hendak pergi bersama Kyungsoo, sebelum Suzy menghentikan langkah Jongin dengan meraih lengan pria _Tan_ itu. "Ada apa?" Jongin menoleh dengan wajah datar.

"Tunggu dulu. Kau bilang tadi _'Kyungie chagi'_? Apa maksudnya? Kau berpacaran dengan Kyungsoo?" Nada bicara Suzy meninggi, seolah emosi saat mendengar Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo dengan sebutan sayang.

Jongin tersenyum lebar. "_Ne_, Kyungsoo itu kekasihku. Sudah dari dua tahun yang lalu. Saat menjelang kelulusan sekolah. Aku sangat mencintainya, Suzy-_ya_." Jawab Jongin mantap.

Kyungsoo yang tangannya masih di tahan oleh Jongin, samar-samar tersenyum tipis. Hatinya sangat senang. Senang saat Jongin mengakui hubungannya di depan orang lain.

Suzy tertawa sedikit keras. "Apa? Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Suzy lantang. "Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Jongin, kau itu tampan dan pintar. Kau sempurna di mata setiap wanita. Tapi, kenapa seleramu rendah begitu? Kyungsoo. Kau memilih wanita itu untuk menjadi pacarmu? Hah~ seharusnya kau lihat, Jongin. Apa yang lebih dari wanita itu?" Suzy melepaskan tangan Jongin dan menunjuk Kyungsoo. "Dia hanya gadis biasa saja. Tidak ada yang _special_."

Jongin melotot. Sementara Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang sekarang sudah memerah. Sebentar lagi, Kyungsoo pasti meneteskan air matanya jika Suzy mengatakan hal yang buruk lagi tentangnya.

"Dia anak ingusan. Dia belum bekerja sepertiku. Oh, kau seharusnya tau kalau sekarang aku adalah wanita yang sudah memiliki karir yang sukses. Aku bahkan memiliki butik di beberapa Negara. Aku bisa membuatkanmu baju yang ku _design_ sendiri. Kau pasti akan menjadi pria paling beruntung kalau kau mau memutuskan Kyungsoo dan menjadi pacarku." Suzy menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meremehkan. Suzy masihlah Suzy. Gadis yang mencintai Kim Jongin. Gadis yang gila dan terobsesi pada Kim Jongin. Tentunya, Suzy tidak akan menyukai jika ada gadis lain yang bersama dengan Jongin apalagi berstatus sebagai kekasih dari Jongin.

"Suzy! Jaga ucapanmu!" Bentak Jongin.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dengan kasar, Kyungsoo menghentakkan tangan Jongin yang menggenggamnya. "Suzy benar, Jongin. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sisiku. Yang pantas dan akan selalu pantas untukmu adalah Suzy. Perempuan yang sudah memiliki karir dan tentunya akan membahagiakanmu di masa depan. Itu benar." Ucap Kyungsoo lirih. Ia tersenyum kecut.

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar, Kyung. Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak butuh wanita berkarir seperti Suzy!" Jongin melangkah, akan memeluk Kyungsoo.

Namun, Kyungsoo malah mundur satu langkah. Menghindari Jongin. "Sebaiknya, kalian mengobrol saja berdua. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu. Sampai nanti." Tap. Tap. Tap. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan cepat menjauhi Jongin.

Jongin tadinya akan berlari untuk mengejar Kyungsoo. Namun lagi-lagi, Suzy menghentikan langkahnya. "Sudahlah, Jongin. Jangan di kejar. Untuk apa gadis seperti Kyungsoo? Aku masih lebih baik." Katanya.

Jongin menatap Suzy dengan tatapan marah. Ya, Jongin marah pada gadis yang kini sedang menggenggam tangannya. Kesalahannya dulu mungkin masih ia maafkan. Tapi sekarang, ia tidak bisa memaafkan Suzy yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo pergi, yang sudah membuat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kau…!" Jongin menggeram. "Kau keterlauan, Bae Suzy!"

.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan dengan cepat. Berusaha semampu dirinya berlari menjauhi Jongin dan Suzy. Ia hampir menabrak semua orang yang ada di dalam rumah Luhan karena ia tidak memperhatikan jalan.

Wajahnya ia tundukkan. Ia juga tidak mau menemui Sehun dan Luhan yang sedang berbahagia. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu acara mereka.

Air mata Kyungsoo jatuh terus menerus. Mengingat apa yang tadi di katakan Suzy membuatnya semakin berpikir, bahwa tidak seharusnya ia bersama Jongin. Jongin pantas untuk mendapatkan yang lebih baik, dari dirinya.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Kyungsoo merasa, taman belakang adalah tempat paling bagus untuk ia merenung saat ini. Berhubung taman belakang tidak di gunakan untuk pesta, Kyungsoo berusaha sampai ke halaman belakang rumah Luhan.

Tapi…

BRUKH.

"Aw! Hiks, hiks…" Kyungsoo terdorong ke belakang saat sebelumnya ia menabrak seseorang. "A-ah, _m-mianhae_… Aku tidak melihat jalan. _M-mianhamnida_, hiks…" Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dan membungkuk meminta maaf, di sertai isakannya. Ia tidak melihat siapa yang tadi ia tabrak.

"Hei, Kyungsoo? Kau Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat siapa orang di hadapannya. Dan matanya menangkap sepasang mata indah di wajah tampan itu. Dia pria yang sampai sekarang masih saja terlihat tampan. "M-myungsoo?"

Alis pria itu – Myungsoo- menyatu. "K-kau kenapa? Ada apa?" Tanya Myungsoo, saat menyadari kalau Kyungsoo sedang menangis. Memberanikan diri mengangkat tangannya dan menangkup pipi Kyungsoo. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh dengan ibu jarinya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Air matanya tidak berhenti turun.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Kyung."

Namun, Kyungsoo hanya diam dan terus menggelengkan kepalanya sambil terisak dengan air mata yang masih menetes dari kedua mata bulat purnamanya.

"Kau juga pucat. Apa masalahmu? Dan apa kau sedang tidak sehat?" Myungsoo masih bertanya. Namun saat Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya lagi, Myungsoo merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh yang dulu sangat ingin Myungsoo miliki.

"Sst… tenanglah, ada aku disini." Saat mendekap Kyungsoo, Myungsoo merasakan suhu tubuh gadis itu yang hangat. _Apakah ia sakit?_

Lama Myungsoo mendekap Kyungsoo, dan gadis itu yang hanya diam tidak membalas. Tidak apa, Myungsoo tetap merasa senang bisa mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo. Perasaannya masih sama, mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi sungguh, Myungsoo tidak ingin memaksa apapun.

"J-jongin… dia… ugh!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Dan Myungsoo berteriak panik saat Kyungsoo melemas di dekapannya. Ya, Kyungsoo pingsan.

"Kyung, _ireonna_!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

**Yak, akhirnya memilih di jadiin 3shoot ajja… Mianhae…**

**Tadinya mau di bikin 2shoot, tapi gak bisa karena ceritanya rumit juga -_-**

**Waa, maaf banget buat Suzy. Tokohnya jadi begitu… Hehehe ^^V**

**Mm, makasih loh buat yang udah review di chapter kemarin. Maaf gak bisa bales satu-satu. Maaf juga kalau ini jadi ceritanya semakin belibet dan memusingkan.**

**Ini fokus ke KaiSoo yaa ^^**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan. Gak sesuai harapan. Jelek. Kurang panjang. Typo(s) dan lainnya… *deep bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Attack**

**[Chapter 3 – Last Chapter]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin berlari-lari di sekitar lorong rumah sakit itu. Nafasnya memburu karena berlari. Bahkan ia dengan tanpa pamit pada Sehun dan Luhan, meninggalkan acara pernikahan mereka setelah mendapat pesan dari seseorang bahwa Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumah sakit sekarang.

Sungguh, Jongin merasa bodoh saat ini. Ia tau bahwa kesehatan Kyungsoo belum pulih sepenuhnya. Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo masih belum sehat. Tapi, kedatangan Suzy tadi membuat Kyungsoo bertambah buruk. Dan ini semua salahnya. Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Kyungsoo, maka Jongin berjanji tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Jongin menatap tajam pada sosok pria tampan yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu, di depan sebuah pintu kamar rawat. Dengan segera, Jongin berlari menghampiri pria itu.

GREP

"Kau… Apa yang lakukan pada Kyungsoo, hah?" Tanpa aba-aba, Jongin langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja yang di gunakan pria tampan itu sehingga kini mereka sama-sama berdiri.

Pria tampan itu tidak menjawab. Justru ia malah tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jawab aku, KIM MYUNGSOO!" Bentak Jongin. Terlihat sekali kalau Jongin sedang marah. Tapi, marah karena apa?

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Jongin. Apa yang lakukan pada Kyungsoo, hm?" Pria itu –Kim Myungsoo- hanya tersenyum santai. Satu pertanyaan yang ia sampaikan pada Jongin membuat pria _tan_ itu membelalakkan matanya, cengkraman pada kerah kemeja Myungsoo terlepas begitu saja dan Jongin mundur satu langkah.

"Aku…"

"Kyungsoo menangis. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika aku mendekapnya. Dia memanggil namamu dalam tangisannya. Sampai akhirnya dia pingsan dan sampai sekarang belum ada dokter yang keluar dari dalam sana…"

Sekali lagi, Jongin benar-benar merasa bodoh. Jika bisa, ia ingin memukul dirinya sendiri dengan botol minuman keras karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menjaga Kyungsoo dan malah membuat Kyungsoo seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak tau apa masalah kalian. Tapi, dengar… Jika kau tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo, maka lepaskanlah dia dan biarkan aku yang menjaganya. Karena hatiku masih sama seperti dulu untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo…" Myungsoo berjalan, mendekati Jongin. Berbicara tepat di depan Jongin dengan senyum menawannya.

Jongin hanya mematung. Menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan kosong.

.

"_Nona Do hanya kelelahan. Sepertinya beberapa hari ini dia tidak makan dengan teratur, membuat maag-nya kambuh. Dan sepertinya nona Do sering berpikir terlalu keras akhir-akhir ini, itu juga sangat mendorong kambuhnya maag nona Do. Besok sudah boleh pulang, dan biarkan hari ini nona Do beristirahat dengan tenang di rumah sakit…"_

Jongin mengingat apa yang baru saja di sampaikan dokter setelah pemeriksaan terhadap Kyungsoo. Matanya sayu, menatap Kyungsoo dengan wajah pucat dan tertidur. Tangan Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo yang terasa hangat.

"Soo, kau marah padaku?" Gumamnya. Tersenyum miris. "_Gwaenchana_, aku memang tidak pernah bisa membuatmu tersenyum bahkan dari awal kita berpacaran. Tapi aku mohon, bangun. Jangan sakit seperti ini." Setetes air mata jatuh dari mata Jongin.

Mata yang sebelumnya selalu terlihat tajam dan tegas, yang sebelumnya tidak pernah sekalipun menangis bahkan jika itu berhubungan dengan keluarganya, kini air mata jatuh begitu saja, karena seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, Kyungsoo.

"Ini adalah kali pertama kita bisa bersama, setelah kepergianku ke Inggris. Tapi aku malah menghancurkan semuanya. Menghancurkanmu dan acara pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan." Ia kembali berbisik. Menciumi tangan Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak boleh seperti ini. Kau harus bangun. Kalau kau bangun, kau boleh memukulku, memakiku, atau bahkan… mencari Myungsoo." Lagi, Jongin tersenyum miris sambil air mata yang jatuh melewati pipinya.

Jongin tau dan Jongin paham, pasti saat ini Kyungsoo sangat membencinya dan membutuhkan Myungsoo di sampingnya. Tapi, Jongin hanya ingin Kyungsoo mendengarkan penjelasannya kali ini saja. Setelahnya, ia akan menerima apapun yang di ingankan Kyungsoo.

"Soo _chagiya_…" Jongin memanggil. Tangannya terangkat dan mengelus rambut halus Kyungsoo. "_Ireonna_… Bangun… Kau mendengarku?"

Matanya menelusuri setiap lekukan wajah indah dan menggemaskan milik kekasihnya. Betapa sedih hatinya menatap wajah itu yang dalam kenyataan sakit karenanya.

Dari awal, Jongin belum pernah membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Benar?

Saat resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Jongin terlebih dahulu pergi ke Inggris untuk kuliahnya. Dan membuat Kyungsoo harus menunggu selama dua tahun. Ketika sekarang , mereka bertemu, bukan senyum yang Jongin berikan pada Kyungsoo. Melainkan air mata kesedihan dan lebih parahnya membuat Kyungsoo harus sakit di tengah kebahagiaan yang di miliki kedua sahabatnya.

Jongin menengadahkan kepalanya keatas, berusaha menahan air mata yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti untuk jatuh. "Aku akan menunggumu disini." Ucapnya.

.

Jongin tertidur dengan mendekap tangan Kyungsoo. Merasa bahwa tangan yang di dekapnya bergerak kecil, Jongin membuka matanya perlahan. Dan yang ia temukan pertama kali adalah mata indah Kyungsoo yang menatap dengan tatapan biasa padanya.

"Soo!" Pekiknya.

"Jongin-_ah_, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Satu pertanyaan yang terkesan datar di lontarkan Kyungsoo pada kekasihnya yang nampak sedih dengan ucapannya. Tapi sungguh, ini juga bukan keinginan Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, berusaha untuk tersenyum lebih tepatnya. "Kau pingsan tadi siang. Dan… Myungsoo yang membawamu kemari. Aku datang setelah Myungsoo mengabariku." Jawab Jongin dengan jujur.

"Myungsoo? Lalu, dimana Myungsoo sekarang?"

Betapa kecewanya hati Jongin saat Kyungsoo malah menanyakan keberadaan Myungsoo ketimbang bicara tentang dirinya. Tapi mau bagaimaa lagi? Jongin tau, pasti Kyungsoo sangat marah padanya saat ini.

"Dia kembali ke pesta pernikahan Sehun dan Luhan. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu, jam empat dia harus kembali ke San Fransisco." Jongin tersenyum. Masih menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"_Mwo_? Myungsoo kembali ke San Fransisco? Dan, pernikahan? Astaga, aku harus kembali!" Kyungsoo dengan kasarnya menghentakkan tangan Jongin yang menggenggamnya. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas meja nakas dan hendak bangun.

"Tidak. Jangan pergi dari sini. Kau harus istirahat, Soo!" Jongin berkata dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya. Ia memegang kembali tangan Kyungsoo, berusaha menahan gadis itu agar tidak pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tapi aku harus kembali ke acara itu. Mereka pasti mencariku!"

"Untuk kali ini, dengarkan aku, Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo diam setelah Jongin membentaknya barusan. Matanya tidak berkedip memandang Jongin. Ia kaget dengan bentakan Jongin. Karena… sebelumnya Jongin tidak pernah seperti ini. "Jangan pergi…" Katanya.

Kyungsoo hanya pasrah. Ia kembali pada posisinya di atas ranjang dan menggenggam erat ponselnya. "Aku harus menghubungi Myungsoo. Aku sudah merepotkannya." Ketika Kyungsoo hendak menyentuh _touchscreen_ ponselnya, Jongin dengan cepat mengambilnya dari tangan Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo harus menatap Jongin tajam.

"Tidak usah menghubunginya. Aku yang akan bicara dengannya nanti." Ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menyipitkan matanya. Ia tidak percaya dengan Jongin. "Kembalikan!" Tangan Kyungsoo terulur, menggapai-gapai tangan Jongin agar ponselnya bisa ia rebut kembali.

Tapi Jongin lebih cepat dari Kyungsoo. Ia segera memasukkan ponsel milik kekasihnya ke saku celananya sehingga Kyungsoo tidak akan bisa mengambilnya. "Dengarkan aku, Soo! Dengarkan aku." Jongin mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo agar berhenti berontak untuk mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, Jongin! Lepas!"

"DENGARKAN AKU, KYUNGSOO!"

Bentakan yang lebih keras keluar dari mulut Jongin, membuat Kyungsoo hanya diam dengan mata yang berair. Bukan. Mata Kyungsoo berair bukan karena ia kaget dengan bentakan Jongin, tapi itu karena ia tau apa yang akan Jongin bicarakan selanjutnya.

GREP

Dengan satu kali tarikan, Kyungsoo sudah berada di dalam dekapan Jongin. Jongin memeluknya erat sekali. Menenggelamkan kepala Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. "Maaf, apa aku membuatmu takut?" Bisik Jongin. Mengusap rambut Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Terdengar olehnya suara lirihan tangis Kyungsoo. Bahu mungil yang bergetar itu membuat Jongin sangat sakit. Kali ini, ia sangat bodoh.

Kyungsoo diam tidak menjawab.

"Aku tau kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu. Aku malah selalu menyakitimu dan membiarkanmu menunggu lama. Tapi aku mohon, dengarkan penjelasanku tentang satu hal." Kata Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya terisak di dada Jongin.

"Kau mau mendengarkanku?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban selain isakan Kyungsoo. Kemeja biru tua yang di kenakan Jongin mulai terasa basah. Yang Jongin tau, tangan Kyungsoo balas memeluknya dan ia merasakan Kyungsoo mencengkram erat kemeja bagian belakangnya.

Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Ini tentang Suzy…" Mulai Jongin. "…Kau sendiri tau masalahnya sewaktu kita di tingkat dua. Semua yang Suzy katakan itu tidak ada yang benar. Bahkan kau sendiri yang bilang jika dia terlalu terobsesi padaku. Kau sendiri tau jika aku tidak pernah menyukai gadis seperti Suzy. Kau tau itu, Soo…"

"T-tapi sekarang dia berbeda. Dia bukan Suzy yang dulu. Sekarang dia cantik, dia memiliki karir sendiri yang sukses. Dia seorang _designer_ terkenal, dia memiliki butik-butik besar di beberapa Negara. Sekarang, tidak ada alasan kenapa kau tidak menyukainya, Jongin… Hks…"

Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat. "Lalu kenapa kalau Suzy cantik? Kekasihku bahkan lebih cantik lagi daripada Suzy. Jika Suzy adalah seorang _designer_, memang kenapa? Toh kekasihku ini adalah calon pengusaha kuliner yang hebat dengan kemampuan memasaknya. Dan apa tadi? Dia pemilik butik besar? Lalu kenapa? Kekasihku ini tidak kalah hebat. Dia seorang pemilik dari hati Kim Jongin. Pemiliki cinta Kim Jongin. Kekasihku tidak kalah dari siapapun." Ungkap Jongin. Masih memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya.

Tidak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu hanyut dalam pelukan hangat Jongin. Pelukan yang selalu ia inginkan saat merindukan Jongin ketika pria itu tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Kau itu kekasihku, Soo. Pemilik hatiku. Yang memiliki cintaku seutuhnya. Walaupun ada perempuan secantik Suzy dengan karirnya yang bagus, tapi aku tidak pernah meliriknya. Aku tidak akan menyukainya. Walaupun dengan begitu masa depanku akan terjamin, tapi itu tidak akan pernah menjamin kebahagiaanku ke depannya. Berbeda jika aku bersamamu, orang yang aku cintai. Masa depanku sudah bisa aku lihat, aku akan bahagia denganmu dan aku tidak memerlukan baju-baju yang di _design_ khusus itu. Aku hanya membutuhkan kasih sayang tulus darimu. Soo…"

"J-Jongiinn… Hks, hks…"

"Kau percaya padaku?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan membiarkan matanya menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau percaya padaku, Soo?" Ulang Jongin.

Pelan, kepala Kyungsoo mengangguk. Walaupun hanya anggukan kecil, tapi ia sangat yakin dengan anggukan yang ia berikan untuk Jongin. Ia percaya. Sangat percaya pada pria itu.

Jongin tersenyum, menghapus air mata Kyungsoo dengan kedua ibu jarnya. "_Uljima_…" Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo kembali memeluk Jongin dengan begitu erat. Jongin hanya bisa tersenyum dan membalasnya. Kali ini, adalah pelukan tenang dan hangat.

"_Saranghae_, Jonginie…" Bisik Kyungsoo.

"_Nado. Nado saranghae_, Soo _chagi_…"

.

Ini sudah jam lima sore, dan Kyungsoo masih saja duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Dengan Jongin berada di sampingnya.

"Apa kau memberitaukan ini pada Sehun dan Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengupas apel merah dengan lihai.

"Tidak. Aku tidak memberitau mereka. Aku tidak ingin membuat mereka khawatir." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Baguslah."

"Aku sudah mengirimi pesan pada Myungsoo. Dia sudah terbang ke San Fransisco satu jam yang lalu. Dia menitipkan salam untukmu dan dia berharap kau segera sembuh."

"_Jeongmal_? Waa~ sayang sekali, aku tidak sempat bicara dengannya…"

"Myungsoo itu sangat menyukaimu. Sampai sekarang. Dia sangat marah sewaktu kau menangis. Dia bahkan mengatakan untukku melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu dengannya jika sekali lagi kau menangis karenaku…"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah ingin melepaskanmu untuk siapapun. Kau hanya milikku dan yang akan membahagiakanmu adalah aku." Jongin tersenyum.

Kyungsoo menusukkan garpuh kecil pada apel yang sudah selesai ia kupas dan sudah ia potong. Menyuapkannya pada Jongin. "Padahal, aku ingin sekali bisa berdua dan memeluk Myungsoo." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam dan berhenti mengunyah apel yang di suapkan Kyungsoo padanya. Dahinya mengernyit bingung.

"Karena kau begitu menyebalkan. Kau kekasih terburuk. Kau bahkan tidak bisa tegas saat perempuan lain mengatakan kalau aku hanyalah sahabatmu. Kau tidak mengejarku dan membiarkanku menangis."

"Soo…"

"Tapi kekasihku ini hebat. Dia mampu meyakinkanku dan membuatku percaya kalau dia hanya mencintaiku dengan ungkapan gombalnya."

Jongin tersenyum.

"Dulu, dia pernah menyelamatkanku saat seorang _sunbaenim_ hendak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku. Dari sana aku tau, kalau aku memang selalu membutuhkannya. Ciuman pertama yang dia berikan saat di perpustakaan, dia bilang itu adalah untuk menghapus jejak _sunbaenim_ sialan itu, namun nyatanya, ciuman itu membawa separuh hatiku pergi bersamanya. Hingga sekarang, aku selalu membutuhkan pria itu. Pria yang membawa separuh hatiku bersamanya…" Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Jemarinya mencubit hidung Jongin. "…Dia itu kekasihku, Kim Jongin namanya."

"Hei, kau sudah berani mencubit hidungku, Soo. Kau harus mendapatkan hukumannya."

"Apa itu?"

"Biarkan aku membawamu ke Inggris besok. Jangan memberitau Sehun dan Luhan. Kita akan pulang diam-diam."

Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung. "_Mwo_? Untuk apa ke Inggris?"

"Liburan. Kencan. Bersenang-senang. Dan yah, kita akan berdua di sana… Bagaimana?"

"Tapi…"

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang dari sini. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lelah. Sesampainya di tempatku, kau harus beristirahat penuh supaya kita bisa liburan dan memanfaatkan waktu dengan baik. Kau setuju?"

Mata Kyungsoo tertutup. Ia sedang berpikir. Sebelum akhirnya kelopak matanya terbuka dan mengangguk yakin dengan senyuman lebarnya. "Aku setuju." Jawabnya.

Jongin melonjak girang. Di peluknya Kyungsoo dengan erat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Soo." Bisik Jongin dan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

Jongin mengambil ponselnya sendiri. Menghubungi seseorang, yang Jongin sudah hapal kalau itu adalah salah satu petugas penjualan tiket _online_. "Aku pesan dua tiket ke Inggris dengan penerbangan pertama besok…"

_._

_Kekuatan cinta adalah kepercayaan. Kalau tidak menaruh kepercayaan satu sama lain, maka cinta akan mudah sekali untuk jatuh._

'_Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Kyungsoo untuk siapapun. Dan kau, Myungsoo… Aku harap, kau berhenti untuk mencoba mendapatkan kekasihku…' – Kim Jongin_

_._

_._

_._

"Lu, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa kau sengaja mengundang Bae Suzy? Bukankah kau tau sendiri masalahnya dengan Jongin? Itu akan buruk untuk Kyungsoo…" Sehun bertanya saat Luhan datang padaya dan mengambil posisi tidur di sampingnya.

"Aku memang sengaja mengundangnya. Aku juga sengaja mengundang Myungsoo. Karena… aku ingin melakukan _test_ pada mereka…" Jawab Luhan cuek.

"Apa?"

"Ya, aku ingin tau seberapa besar cinta mereka."

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau jahat sekali, Lu. Itu sangat bahaya. Kau tau Kyungsoo itu sangat _sensitive_. Dan lalu, kalau Jongin tau, kau bisa di cincang habis olehnya."

"Kalau cinta mereka sangat besar dan saling percaya, mereka tidak akan ada dalam bahaya dan mereka akan baik-baik saja. Dan juga, Jongin tidak akan tau kalau kau bisa tutup mulut."

Sehun tersenyum evil. "Aku bisa saja tutup mulut, tapi aku punya beberapa persyaratan." Ucapnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini."

"Eh?"

Belum sempat Luhan mengambil kesimpulan dari syarat apa yang di minta Sehun, Luhan sudah mendapatkan perlakuan asing.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

Ah~ ini malam pertama mereka. Ahahahaa~

_._

_._

_._

"Sekarang, Suzy dimana?"

"Dia pulang ke Singapura. Dia kan wanita karir, pasti banyak sekali pekerjaan yang harus dia kerjakan."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk.

"Suzy itu memiliki kelainan dalam jiwanya. Maksudku, aku tau ini dari Sehun, katanya Suzy akan bersikap seperti itu jika ia bertemu seseorang yang membuatnya tergila-gila. Aku misalnya…"

"Eum, begitu ya…"

"Oia, jika sampai di Inggris nanti, apa hal pertama yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin melihat kamarmu. Pasti berantakan… Aku juga ingin memasak makan siang untukmu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Junmyeon _oppa_ dan memberinya salam. Aku ingin-"

"Kalau aku ingin membawamu pada orangtuaku." Potong Jongin. "Meminta restu untukku bisa menikah denganmu." Jongin tersenyum evil.

"EH?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna.

"Agar aku bisa memilikimu dengan penuh dan bisa melakukan semuanya padamu!"

"KYAAA! KAU MESUM!"

"Mesum apa? Aku tidak mesum…"

"Itu. Apa maksudnya?"

Jongin tertawa keras dan lagi-lagi memeluk Kyungsoo. "Bukan itu. Aku hanya ingin bisa bebas untuk memelukmu seperti ini. Menciummu setiap saat. Kalau kau jadi istriku, kau kan akan selalu tinggal dan tidur bersamaku. Aku mencintaimu, Soo…"

Kyungsoo diam dan hanya mengangguk. "_Nado_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
